From Being XY to Being XX
by YouTube Powers of Stupidity
Summary: What is going on! Six mysterious lights hit six different houses, and now six of the SP boys are now girls! And now they have to deal with high school, more abnormal stuff happening, and maybe...love? Pairings listed inside
1. Chapter 1

In a night in the town of South Park, six pink lights shined through the night, leaving behind a trail of pink mist when they passed by.

Some pink mist went inside Butters' house, surrounding the teenage boy sleeping peacefully, and changing his body 'slightly', before the room was cleared out of the mist.

The mist was inside Tweek's house, surrounding Tweek himself, seeing the mist surround him, and screaming before he got knocked out by the mist, and his body changed by the time he was asleep.

The mist also filled up Stan's house, the teenage raven haired guy putting up a fight to NOT fall asleep, but falling asleep after the change was complete.

The same thing at Clyde's house, before he promptly fell asleep sprawled on his bed.  
The mist filled up Pip's room, too, and the mist surrounded him, before his body changed drasctially.

The mist surrounded Kyle, who was asleep on his bed, and changed his body before being bathed in a white light and taken someplace else.

What a surprise it would be when the after effects became visible...

****Awesome Line Break****

It was a normal morning for Eric Cartman, to just wake up, put whatever is clean today, brush teeth and order his mom around to make him breakfast.

It's been five years after fourth grade, and now the bratty fatass boy from 4th grade became the high school freshman with somewhat noticeable muscles, messy brown hair and with chocolate brown eyes. But the bratty and asshole-ish personality still stayed.

But he didn't expect a teenage girl sleeping on his couch! On HIS couch!

The girl looked beautiful at the very least, with mid-back red hair in waves around her, a few curls shaping her face a little. She had long eyelashes, resting on her cheekbones, and pouty pink lips set apart. The only thing that turned off Cartman was that the green pajamas she wore...

Cartman walked over to the couch, kicking gently at the girl's side, saying, "Oi, bitch! Wake up!" And then received a good morning punch to the face. "AY! What was that, bitch!"

The girl opened her tired emerald green eyes, and then looked at Cartman. "Oh it's you, fatass. Worse for me, anyway. I thought you were a rapist, at first, now...the rapist would have been better." Cartman looked surprised and outraged at the same time. HE WASN'T FAT! This girl was reminding him of that Jew Rat...

"Cartman? Fatass? Hello, anyone home?"

Kyle was confused. Yesterday he was at his house, sleeping peacefully on his bed. Then, he wakes up and finds out he was at Cartman's house...without his hat. Something was up here, and he didn't like it. Ugh...why did that fatass kick him on the side, and call him a bitch? He didn't mind the insults, since he was used to it, but still...Cartman didn't call him bitch a lot...it was mostly directed to his mom.

"Who are you, and WHY are you HERE? This is mah house, you know!" Kyle glared at Cartman, and replied, "Don't play dumb with me, Cartman. You know who I am. But since your mind got filled up by food again...I'm Kyle." And of course, fatass looked surprised at first, before falling over in laughter.

He then got annoyed. What the hell was going on? It isn't normal...okay, well it is, to laugh at him, but just by saying his name? Fatass must be fucked up...

Cartman interrupted Kyle's thoughts, by saying, "Sure, sure, bitch. You're 'Kyle'. But I'm not a dumbass, bitch. I know that Kyle is a MAN, not a ho." Kyle then glared at Cartman again. "WHO SAID I EVEN A GIRL, FATASS?! I AM KYLE FUCKING BROFLOVSKI! OR DID YOU GET DUMBER OVERNIGHT?!" Now, Kyle wasn't anybody to just talk and realize how his voice changed, but this time...something's different.

His voice was higher. High enough to sound like...like a girl. Kyle then looked down to 'his' chest and noticed..two large lumps on her chest. Yep, he was a girl.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! I was a boy yesterday, and..." Kyle then turned her head at Cartman, green eyes burning with hatred. "You did this to me, didn't you? You must have gone too far to perform black magic and TURN INTO A FUCKING GIRL! ARE YOU HAPPY, FATASS? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOUR ENEMY HAS 'SUPPOSEDLY' TURNED INTO A GIRL?"

She then got close to him and...started to choke Cartman. Cartman, not wanting his ass being beaten up by a girl, started to try to pry Kyle's hands away from his neck.

"What will my parents say if they see me like this?! What will they say?!"

The strangling continued until both brunette and fatass heard a loud knock. They both froze, and Kyle took her hands away from Cartman's neck, and both teenagers walked to the door. Cartman then opened the door, with Kyle behind him and both teenagers got...shocked.

"STAN?"

**A/N- Did I do good on doing both Cartman's and Kyle's personalities? Is so, can you guys tell me how to do them right? since I've haven't been on the South Park for so long now...**

**Anyway, this is my FIRST South Park story, and since this is a 'boy changes into girl' fanfic, let me tell you le pairings~**

**Cartman x Kyle**

**Kenny x Stan**

**Craig x Tweek**

**Damien x Pip (Yes...they will appear in this fic)**

**Butters x OC (It's a male OC...just so you know.)**

**Token x Clyde**

**You may guess who got turned first. But..it's pretty obvious, right? Sorry to all Style and Bunny fans...but my OTPs are usually Stenny and Kyman...sorry...**

**I got all fems! names, and next chapter we find who got turned into a girl! Other than Kyle, of course...**

**STUPIDITY OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Stan Marsh was a average American teen, with good looks, good grades, four best friends he was grateful for, and a nice girlfriend.

But he and and his girlfriend broke up last week, and now, he woke up as a girl. A very pretty girl at that.

He (or she?) had long black hair reaching mid-back, shining cobalt eyes, and a petite figure. She must've shrunk to 5'4 from her previous 5'10.

Stan tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, and put on a white shirt, black jeans, and blue Converse, and stepped into...something.

Oh yeah, Kenny had been staying over for the night...and HE JUST DISCOVERED THAT STAN IS A GIRL! Shit...

"Am I in heaven?"

"No, Kenny, you're not in heaven. Get your ass up and come with me if you want to."

So that's what happened before they both arrived at Wendy's house, now explaining everything to what happened this morning.

She actually did believe them, surprising Stan and Kenny in the process, and now was helping them with Stan's 'little' problem involving girl clothes.

"Stan, you can't just go around just wearing jeans and a white shirt! You need clothes that can fit you! How can you be sure that those pants won't fall from your hips now?", Wendy asked. Stan rolled her eyes, replying, "Wendy, I'm fine. I don't need flashy and 'pretty' shirts with short skirts AT ALL."

"Aw, c'mon, Stanny! You would look hot in them-" Stan glared at the blond. "No is NO, Kenny."

"Stan, now that I think about it...have you ever realized that there might be others who's genders got switched?"

"Stan?"

Stan blinked a few times before realizing something.

"HOLY SHIT, I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT!" She then ran out the door, and ran off somewhere.  
"Should we go with her?"

"We should. Who knows what will happen if Stan goes out alone."

*0*

"STAN?!"

Kyle was surprised and somewhat...amused? At the fact that her best friend has now turned into a girl, too.

"Wow...Kyle...the girl look suits you."

"Shut up, Stan."

Stan went inside the house, cobalt blue eyes spotting the couch and sat on it, waiting for something to happen, and-'RAP. RAP.', Goddamnit, who's at the door again?

Kyle, getting frustrasted over the fact that she had to open the door AGAIN, opened it, and got a 'slight surprise'.

"Craig? What the hell are you doing here, and who is that-oomph!" The raven haired boy pushed his way through Kyle, dragging a sunny blond girl, who was in bright yellow pajamas at the time being. He then stopped in front of Cartman, and crossed his arms.

"Fatass. Can you tell me why the hell is Tweek a girl?"

Kyle got another shock. She then looked at the girl, and then saw the similarties between her and Tweek.

She had sunny blond hair, all messed up and jagged in a few places, but you can tell it was short, reaching up to her shoulders, and having chocolate brown eyes much brighter than Tweek's own. Also for the fact that she was shaking. Yep, she's Tweek.

As Kyle was about to close the door, a small group of five people, and two others following them, barged into Cartman's door, and leaving Kyle sweatdropping.

Kyle recognized a few people, Kenny, Wendy, Token and Damien, but the thing was this- who were the girls on their group? She hoped to God that it wasn't any more genderbent people.

The first one had their sunny blonde hair mid-back, wearing Hello Kitty pajamas, and turquoise blue eyes looking around the room nervously.

The second one was a brunette with wavy waist-length hair, wearing some taco-patterned pajamas, and chocolate brown eyes who seemed a little...scared?

The last one had sandy blonde hair reaching to her shoulders, was wearing a white nightgown, and had pale blue eyes that had some annoyed feelings inside.

"Don't these people look familiar?", Kyle thought, as she stared at the girls with confusion.  
Then...it clicked. The blond with the shy look in the eyes looked like Marjorine, Butter's girl disguise from the fourth grade...it must be Butters...but she can't be too sure.

And the girl with the annoyed look in her eyes...her hair in question look kinda like Pip's...except it looked much more girlier now...

And the brunette definitely was Clyde, the similaraties were too obvious to see in the first place.

So the three unknown girls were Butters, Clyde and Pip.

Butters, Clyde and Pip...Butters, Clyde, and Pip...wait, WHAT?

Augh...they needed to explain what the hell is going on here...and why is there is a large group of idiots in Cartman's house...great...

*0*

"So, you, Butters, Pip, Tweek and Clyde got turned into girls?"

Kyle was sitting on the couch, with a confused look on her face, Cartman sitting next to her looking pissed off, Wendy was sitting at her other side of the couch, with a raised eyebrow, the guys (Kenny, Token, Craig and Damien) got some chairs from the kitchen, dragged them to the living room, and sat on them, while the other genderbent girls were sitting at either in front of the T.V or the couch chairs.

"No shit, Sherlock. What did you think we are? Hermaphrodites?"

Kyle then rolled her eyes, "No Stan, that's Cartman's mom. What did you think I am, a crazy dumb fuck?"

Stan blinked her eyes.

"Good."

Kyle then turned to Wendy, who nodded her head and then turned to the genderbent girls. "Anyway, since we're girls, and in desperate need to change back, Wendy and I decided that we need to disguise as girls, and possibly need a girl name."

Silence.

"Kyle, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't tell me that your girliness got to your head..."

"AW, HELL NO! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO HAVE GIRL NAMES!"

Kyle then got annoyed, and shouted, "SHUT UP! And, yes, Cartman, that means you! Since all of you must have dropped in your head at least once, let me explain this again. We're girls, correct? And I mean the genderbent ones."

"Just because we look like girls, doesn't mean we're girls!"

"Now let's ignore that comment from Pip, because I think she may be on her period."

All of the genderbent people nodded uneasily.

"Now, wouldn't it be weird for six girls to have boy names?"

"Unless we say that our parents thought we were boys, and gave us boy names, and later found out that we're girls?"

"Stan, nobody in this godforsaken town is that stupid to confuse a newborn girl for a boy."

"...good point."

"Anyway, we need to choose names that are close to our boy names. Since naming ourselves a completely different name in no relation to our boy names will be hard to remember and I KNOW that you'll forget them for sure."

Stan then got up. "Then I'll name myself Stacy. It's kinda easy to remember, and sounds close to my name."

Pip thought for a while, and deciding on a name."I'll be Pippa."

"GAH! I'll b-be Terra...nngh!"

"I'll be Cindy. Can't think of a name close to Clyde."

Butters happily responded, "I'll be Laura! But you can call me Marjorine if you want to!"

Stacy then turned to Kyle. "What are you going to call yourself, dude?"

"Kylie. And I'm not a dude, anymore, Stacy."

Stacy shrugged.

Wendy stood up, and adressed the genderbent girls. "Remember, girls. We still need to shop for clothes meant for girls. I don't think your old clothes will hold out much longer, considering they're starting to fall off."

"Aw, shucks! You're right, Wendy!"

"Hell no. We've done the girl name thing, I'll still will not go for the girl clothes."

"I agree with Stacy there."

Wendy then shook her head. "You're going to go shopping for girl clothes, whether you like it or not.", and then holding Stacy and Cindy by their wrists. "Boys, if you want to join us or not, you can, but if I see you harassing them, you'll die a Beating a la Wendy."

And then stopped to look at Cartman. "And Cartman, you don't have a choice in the matter, you'll be joining us. Girls, let's go."

Wendy, and the genderbent girls went outside, leaving the forgotten boys in the Cartman living room. Kenny shrugged, and went to follow them, saying, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm following them, maybe I'll catch a peek of a naked female Stan in a changing room."

Craig then went to follow Kenny, "Tweek needs me. I doubt she won't have a nervous breakdown on a store soon."

Token and Damien left with Craig with no reason, leaving Cartman alone in his living room.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO JOIN THEM?! Stupid trannies, stupid bitch..."

In which of he cleaned the living room, and went to follow the the group reluctantly.

**A/N- Ha, ha, poor Cartman. XD Anyway, these are the other boys transformed into girls boys/girls! The reason why I have them have these personalities:**

**fem!Kyle/Kylie- I see her having a badass attitude, having a bit of Kyle into herself, like- she'll act motherly somewhat (maybe acting like Sheila at times), but she is not defenseless. She COULD kick ass if she wants to.**

**fem!Stan/Stacy- She is like Stan, but...is more rational than her male counterpart. She thinks things over for a few times, and then coining in her two cents. She also doesn't put up with any shit what-so-ever. (Like how Stan gets annoyed with his father, and then goes along with it...reluctantly? Yeah...she's stubborn, alright.)**

**fem!Butters/Marjorine/Laura- She is like regular Butters, but a bit more..girly and more shy. Also, if she feels angry, she'll be SCARY. (Yeah...kinda how her father acts towards her, but less harsh.) She believes in making peace, not war. **

**fem!Tweek/Terra- She is not all spazzy like Tweek, instead, it's more like she sees the world as a stage, and her room as the dressing room, or something. So she has 'stage fright', meaning she'll shake/tremble a bit, but not twitch. When she twitches, that's when she is EXTREMELY nervous or scared. She also...likes to reveal...certain stuff accidentally. (I've gotten this idea from one of my scrapped SP OCs...she did look like fem! Tweek..and I thought, why not add that little fact in?)**

**fem!Clyde/Cindy- Unlike her male counterpart, she is motherly towards others, and, like Clyde, she is a crybaby. Also, she states the obvious when she needs to.**

**fem!Pip/Pippa- Here's the fun part. She could be like Pip, all shy and innocent, but... unlike Pip, she can KICK ASS. If anyone angers her, she goes all British punk ass kicker. At times, she can feel rebellious, but then after some time, she can go back to normal. I kinda like picturing her as a female British punk...**

**So, how did I do with the characterizations? Very good, or just meh?**

**Next chapter...they go into the lair of torture for guys...a shopping mall!**

**STUPIDITY, OUT!**

**Edit (6/1/2013): Had to add Wendy in at this point (I was going to add her, but the third chapter became too messed up, and there you go.), and fix some personalities a little bit. So yeah...the whole second chapter had to be edited ENTIRELY.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh...aren't we going to the mall? Not that I mind going to your house, then..."

Wendy and the genderbent girls were at her house, in her room, with the boys sitting in any available sitting space around the room, while the girls took to lying or sitting on Wendy's bed.

"Well...since most of you are in pajamas, and since your clothes are about to fall off...yes, Stacy, I'm talking to you, I decided to let you borrow some of my clothes-", Wendy was explaining, until Marjorine raised her hand and asked-

"What if your clothes don't fit us?"

Wendy sighed, then continued, "-then I'll let you borrow my mother's clothes...good thing she is in work at this moment..."

Wendy handed a orange summer top, some jeans and a pair of white sneakers to Kylie. "Here, wear this. I think my size can fit you.", in which Kylie took the clothes given to her, and with a confused face, she asked, "Are you even sure you have enough for the others? I mean, I know you're friends with Bebe...but I'm not even sure you're the-"

Wendy smiled. "Calm down, Kylie. I've had too many shopping sprees with Bebe. I think I must have enough considering that I don't wear some of the stuff I bought. Now...Stacy-", she pulled out a white spaghetti top, a vibrant blue hoodie, black jeans and some blue Converse, "I need you to wear this. It's not girly, like you wanted. And pull up your shirt, it's almost to the point of showing off your boobs to the boys."

Stacy blushed as she noticed Kenny ogling them, and then pulled it up, as she grabbed the clothing and went off to another room to change.

Wendy then picked out a olive green button-up shirt, a black plated mini-skirt and some white slippers, and handed them over to Terra. "Terra, you can handle wearing this, right?" Terra was shaking, and answered with a, "Y-yes. GAH!" , She then took the clothes and went to the nearest bathroom.

"Now, Laura,", she then pulled out a blue spaghetti top, a white skirt, some gray leggings that reached to her knees, and light blue slippers. "wear this...please?" Marjorine took the clothes with her, and going to unoccupied room to change.

Wendy then handed Cindy a brown shirt, a black vest, a long grey skirt and some black flats. "Cindy, knowing that you're a bit...big when you were male...I thought I should lend you some of my mom's clothes. Is that okay?" Cindy deadpanned and answered, "Was that a fat joke?"

"No it isn't."

"Okay...", she then took the clothes and went to another room.

The genderbent girls came back with the clothes given by Wendy being worn now, and then sat back into their normal places.

"Okay, then, now that the girls are ready, we might need to partner up when to the mall, so that it goes a little faster..."

Kenny then glomped Stacy from behind, in which resulted in both of them almost falling off the bed. "I'm going with Stacy."

Craig then wrapped his arm around Terra's waist. "I'm going with Twe-I mean, Terra."

Damien went next to Pippa. "I'm going with Pippa."

Token then shrugged, and said, "I guess I'm going with Cindy, then."

Wendy looked around to see Kylie, Cartman and Marjorine without anybody. "Well then, I guess I can be with Laura, then."

...Which left Cartman and Kylie to be with themselves.

"The fuck I have to be with the Jew Bitch!"

"Why the hell am I going with the fatass?!"

Wendy made a hand sign meaning to 'calm down', and said, "Well, you're the only two left. And I did say to go on partners, Kylie, so suck it up and deal with it."

"GAH! Why did I have to be a genderbent girl!"

"Well, Kahley*, because the authoress wills you to." (**A/N- Cartman, stop breaking the fourth wall, please.**)

Well...this is going to be interesting.

_At the Mall_

**Kenny and Stacy**

"Work it, Stacy!"

"Kenny...this isn't a fashion show."

Stacy and Kenny were in Justice, where Kenny was standing near the changing rooms, to see what Stacy chose for clothes...and to maybe catch a peek of her changing.

"Wow...Stacy...this looks too much like your old clothes."

Stacy was wearing a unbuttoned brown coat with a red collar, with the white spaghetti top being shown, some blue jeans and the blue Converse on.

"Kenny...what does my outfit have to do with anything?!"

"Everything! It looks too plain!"

Stacy almost did a facepalm. That was the whole reason she agreed to go shopping! Just go find smaller sizes for her old clothes, and then go back home!

"Well, then, Mr. Kenneth 'Fashion Police' McCormick, what should I wear?"

She regretted that decision already.

**Cartman and Kylie**

This was a bad idea. Why was she stuck with the fatass (although not as much as a fatass as when he was a kid)?!

Kylie and Cartman were in Macy's looking for girl clothes, and with a former boy, now girl having no idea what to do and what to wear, of course with the fatass not helping at her at all, they were just wandering mindlessly around.

"Cartman, do you think I should wear this?", Kylie held a green shirt with butterflies on it.

"What the hell do you think? It looks like a piece of shit!"

Kylie got angrier and angrier by the minute. She can't stand it!

"Well, then, Cartman, I don't know...You crossdressed before!**"

Cartman took the offending piece of cloth from her hand. "You obviously don't know what the hell you're doing, do you?"

Kylie glared harder.

'She looks cute when she's angry-wait, where the hell did that thought come from?", Cartman then shook his head. "Look, just grab whatever the hell you think that looks good, and then come back here in 20 minutes, got it, Jew Bitch?"

Kylie's eyes softened slightly, but not dropping her glare. "Fine."

At least it's getting a bit better than last time...

**Craig and Terra**

"Tw-I mean, Terra, I never thought you were one to wear crop tops..."

"Y-you just don't...nngh...k-know me then!"

Terra and Craig were in another store, where Terra tried on a olive green crop top, and a brown skirt. Although it seemed to look a bit...showy, Terra managed to pull it off.

"B-but do you like this o-outfit, then?"

Craig looked boredily at her, with Terra still shaking under the pressure.

_"toomuchpressuretoomuchpressure...GAH!"_

"It looks good on you, but don't you think it's a bit too...showy?"

"Okay, I g-guess..."

Terra went inside the changing stalls, and started to change into the borrowed clothes, while thinking, '_How will I get Craig to notice me_?'

**Damien and Pippa**

"Come on, Pip, you can wear this for me, right?"

"No is NO, Damien. And it's Pippa!"

"Whatever."

Pippa and Damien were in some store in the lingerie section (how Pippa let Damien drag her there, is beyond me), and the Son of Satan himself was holding up some slutty one piece thing, before throwing it to the side.

"Well, then?"

"What?"

Damien then sighed and said, "What are you going to pick out to wear? We are in a store, after all."

Pippa then got out a red and white British school girl outfit, "This.", and then went to the fitting rooms. "I better not see any of those knickers suddenly show up in my clothes pile, Damien."

Damien then put on a fake innocent face and fingered a X on the place where his heart was. "Cross my heart, Pip, I won't do that to you...or would I?"

Pip glared at him, and made a 'I'm watching you' sign before going into the fitting rooms.

'_This relationship is going to be much more interesting.._.', Damien thought.  
_

**Token and Cindy**

"Token, all I want is just one small taco, WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU BUY ME THAT DAMNED TACO!"

"Cindy, but Wendy said-"

"FUCK WENDY! I WANT MY TACO NOW!"

Instead of being inside a store right now, Cindy was now throwing a temper tantrum over tacos, with Token trying (key word is- TRYING) to calm her down.

"If I take you to Taco Bell, will you shut up and then shop for your clothes?"

Cindy suddenly went quiet, and after a few moments, she then hugged Token and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

Token had been frozen from the moment Cindy kissed his cheek, and then shook his head, '_I will never understand what's wrong with Clyde...even if he turned into a girl_.'

**Wendy and Marjorine**

"Wendy, I never had this fun since...well, since forever!"

"Laura, I'm glad you had some fun, now we have to find one of the pairs..."

After buying clothes for Marjorine, they were now looking for one of the other pairs, becuase atperrently, Wendy had a small 'surprise' for the other genderbent people.

Both the raven-haired girl, and the blonde genderbent girl were mindlessly looking around, until they both spotted Kenny and Stacy coming out of Justice, both of them struggling with the 30-some bags they got.

"Kenny, Stacy! Over here!"

The pair had spotted them walking towards them, and dropped the bags, with Stacy glomping Wendy in her relief.

"Thank god, Wendy! I had to go through all of that torture!"

Kenny then looked up, and answered, "Oh come on, Stace, it's just a bunch of clothes..."

Stacy then turned to Kenny, glaring at him, "You were peeking through the stall, and you made me wear just miniskirts and crop tops! Haven't you realized that I don't like showing off my stomach?!"

Kenny then rolled his eyes. "_Soh-ree_..."

Wendy then got in between them, saying, "Stacy, Kenny, can you go find the others for me? Tell them that I want us to meet at the food court."

Stacy then grabbed her bags, and said, "Sure, why not? I'll see you later, Wendy!", and then went off to someplace else, and with Kenny in tow.

Wendy then shook her head, and turned to Marjorine. "Come on, Laura, we don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

Marjorine then perked up and said, "Okay!"

If only if they knew what Wendy planned for them...

**A/N- Sorry for not updating this in such a long time! You may throw tomatoes or strawberries at me. *is instantly covered in rotten fruit* **

**Anyway, I had to edit chapters 1 and 2 for chapter 3 to make some sense (Wendy had to come in somewhere! And same goes for the guys!), and apparently I had no idea what to do in this chapter where they go shopping (I obviously don't go to the mall that much). I was going to add the Victoria's Secret part in this chapter, but left it for next chapter (for you guys to look foward to the next chappie). And just when I was about to update it, the internet had just been cut off...yeah, the computer decided to fuck me over again...*grumbles and mutters to self***

***- I think that's how Cartman would pronounce Kylie's name.**

****- Anybody remember the episodes AWESOM-O and WTF?**

**For you new people who don't know who is who-**

**Stacy- fem! Stan**

**Kylie- fem! Kyle**

**Marjorine/Laura- fem! Butters**

**Terra- fem! Tweek**

**Cindy- fem! Clyde**

**Pippa- fem! Pip**

**So then, a little summary for next chapter-**

_**The genderbent girls, Wendy and the guys already went shopping, but what is Wendy planning for everybody? They go to the paradise for perverts, and meet two people they already know. Can you guess who?**_

**YPS OUT!**


End file.
